It's A Sad Tale To Tell
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: The Monks of the Xiaolin Temple finds a long lost long Master (made her up) and her sad tale that follows the adventure ahead of them. ChaseXOC.
1. Chapter 1

It's A Sad Tale to Tell Ch.1

In the morning at the temple, the team was training. Dojo was having a really weird feeling all day.

"What's wrong Dojo?" Omi asked.

"I've been having the strangest feeling, but it has a warning, nice feeling to it too."

"Are you sure it's just food in your stomach?"

"You've been eating a lot lately"

"What is the meaning of all 4 of you not training?"

"Master Fong, Dojo has been acting strange lately"

"Strange how?"

"Been eating a lot of food"

"Staying up all night"

"Sleeping all day"

"Having a "strange feeling" all day"

"Then let's have a look see". He checked Dojo from head to toe.

"Well, there's nothing with him"

"What?"

"He's sensing a very powerful presence around the temple."

"Is someone coming, Master Fong?"

"No, but I have a hunch who it is".

They flew to the skies on Dojo. They went to a little volcanic island.

"Is she near Dojo?"

"Yep, there!"

They all ran to a little beautiful flower.

"A flower?"

"It's not just any flower Kimiko, it's "The Dark Blue Horse" ". He touched the petals of the flower, and then the ground started to shake. Everyone backed away and sees a woman coming out of the ground.

"AH! That's what I get for sleeping in the ground for a few hundred years…oh?"

"Luya!"

"Dojo!" They hugged.

"It's been so long my friend! How are you? ~"

"-Sniffs- I've miss you so much!"

"Aw don't cry Dojo! I'll make my special stew, just for you!"

"-Sniffs- I'll love that"

"Master Luya"

"Master Fong". They bowed.

"It's been so long"

"Yes it is"

"Who are they?"

"These are my students"

"Oh! Well let my introduce myself, I'm Luya, The Warrior of The Dark Blue Horse"

"I heard the Dark Blue Horse was a myth"

"It's a "living" myth"

"Wow! So beautiful!"

"Ray!" Kimiko pulls his ear, Luya giggles.

They fly back to the temple on Dojo, Kimiko and the others wanted to "try" to cook for Luya.

"Wow! I'm impressed! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Let's see if it is good"  
"Dojo! Don't be mean"

"…."

"..So, what are we going to do about them?"

"Who?"

"Chas Young and Jack Spicer! They've been trying to take the Shen Gong Wu!"

"Chase?"

"You know him?"

"-Sigh- I'll show you". Luya uses a mediation form for her to show her memories through her eyes. She shows her memories of her being with Chase before he became evil. They started to cry.

"Sorry if I made you guys cry"

"But it's so sad"

"Yep!"

"It's a sad tale to tell"

"It's time for bed my students". They went to bed.

As the same as Dojo, Wuya (human form) was having a strange feeling all day. Until she realized what the feeling was.

"Luya…"

"Luya? Who's that?"

"My twin sister, someone has summoned her back into this world"

"Luya…."

"You know her Chase?"

"…none of your business worm…" Chase left to his bedroom; he pulls out from his pocket, a rare gem that resembles "The Dark Blue Horse".

"Luya, where have you gone..."

Luya Bio

She basically looks like Wuya in human form, but there are some differences. Her hair is black, her eyes are dark blue, her clothes are more proper than Wuya's. Her skin is pale, her ears are normal, and she wears shoes, and a piece of hair covers her right eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The team had training in the morning, until Dojo sensed a Shen Gong Wu, the Monkey Staff. So they went to a beach-like island.

"Wow! So cool!"

"Time to hit the waves!"

"Guys, you know WHY we're here right?"

"-sigh- yes, we're here to find the Shen Gong Wu before anyone gets it"

"Good, NOW, let's go find it"

"-Sigh- k"

"Now, worm, go find the Monkey Staff"

"Sure Chase, sure thing!" Chase walked around the forest, until he sees Luya in the distance, he hides behind the trees. Luya looked around, knowing that someone is watching her.

"Who's there?" Chase came out. Luya gasps and ran up to him.

"Chase…"

"Luya, where have you been? All these years"

"I went away and went searching for you"

"…searching for me…"

"Of course you idiot! Why won't I search for the man I love so much for the rest of my life?" Chase was stunned to hear what she said. 'She still loves me…'

"Even though you're evil Chase,"She walks up to him, then hugged him. She starts to tear up.

"I still love you…"

Chase's heart ached a little to hear that she still loves him, he hugged her back, and his face was buried in her black soft hair.

"I love you too, Luya…".She looked up at him. He took out the gem. She gasps.

"You kept it…"

"Of course I did, It's the only thing that I can ever own"

"I-"

"Luya!" They looked up to see the others on Dojo with the Shen Gong Wu.

"Chase! Chase buddy!"Jack Spicer and Wuya are in the distance. They looked at each other.

"Chase…"

"Luya…".She turned and walked away until Chase grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close and kisses her on the lips. She was shocked. She pulled him closer. They moaned. Chase broke the kiss.

"Goodbye…for now"

"Yes". Chase ran to Jack Spicer and Wuya while Luya ran to the others.


End file.
